EM021: A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up I
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 28. Synopsis Before Emerald faces Tucker, Emerald has Ruby and Sapphire thrown away out of the Battle Dome and goes to change his Pokémon team for the match. During the battle, however, Emerald's confidence grows smaller, as Tucker's Charizard seemingly wins the battles. Chapter Plot Lucy and Greta usher the crowd to form a line to enter the Battle Dome. Both are displeased they have been reduced to such a low job, though Brandon and Noland are aware this was Greta's idea. Greta just worries there are too many people around, but Brandon shows the crowd is quite interested in the Frontier, after they heard about the match with Tucker. Lucy and Greta see they are right, with all the people being happy to be in the Battle Dome itself. Brandon confirms that, so they must not let anything bad happen to others. Noland admits they also found a way they could get to Jirachi before Guile does. Emerald faces Tucker in the final match. Ruby and Sapphire, along with Ruby's Castform, Fofo, cheer for Emerald, who becomes really annoyed by both of them. Sapphire remembers Tucker has a Metagross, a Charizard and a Salamence and suspects Tucker will use the latter for the first battle. Ruby and Sapphire feel shivers, remembering about their first encounter with Salamence. Ruby remembers how they both couldn't defeated it properly. Sapphire realizes Ruby told "both of us", making her blush, though Ruby charmingly denies that. Emerald shouts at both of them, since he never asked for their help. Ruby and Sapphire just point out Emerald's Sceptile has met up with its old friends - Blaziken and Swampert. Ruby sees Emerald's Sceptile is quite happy with its old friends, while Sapphire thinks Emerald should be grateful for having and showing off a cute Pokémon like Sceptile in the match. Emerald shouts out a time out, wanting Ruby and Sapphire out of the Battle Dome and going out to swap his team. Tucker permits that, since he does not mind. Emerald immediately contacts Crystal, wanting to get new Pokémon instead. Ruby and Sapphire rush to Emerald, who simply pushes their faces away, throwing them away from the Battle Dome. Emerald places his Pokémon on the table. Emerald's Pokémon look sad, but Emerald clarifies bonding and sharing feelings with Pokémon does not work in the tournament, since he wishes to win against Tucker, else he'd be insulting the Pokémon. Emerald tries to contact Crystal, but fails, though is surprised the Pokémon he requested have arrived. Emerald comes back to the battle field and sends Alakazam against Tucker's Charizard. Emerald remembers using Alakazam in the Battle Pyramid and has it use Thunder Punch. Scott is surprised, though Emerald shows his Alakazam can use Fire, Thunder and Ice Punch attacks. Surprisingly, Charizard retaliates with Earthquake, which badly damages Alakazam. Alakazam attempts to fire another Thunder Punch, but becomes defeated before it can act. Scott comments even losing one Pokémon in this tournament means a slim chance of winning the match. Emerald sends Metagross, making Scott wonder if Emerald made a wrong prediction, considering Metagross is at a disadvantage here. Emerald hopes Metagross can use the Quick Claw item and strike first. Metagross uses Rock Tomb, hitting Charizard. Much to Emerald's shock, Charizard survived the assault and uses Overheat on Metagross. To counter, Emerald has Metagross use Protect numerous times. Outside, Ruby and Sapphire have just been thrown out of the Battle Dome, seeing Emerald is quite stubborn to form an alliance with them. They both wonder what to do, since they failed to meet Emerald properly. Ruby and Sapphire decide to explore the rest of the Battle Frontier and see the Battle Palace. Sapphire notices Palace Maven Spenser, whom Emerald will challenge tomorrow. Ruby and Sapphire wonder what Spenser is doing here alone and pass by. However, Spenser comes to Sapphire and raises her staff, gazing at her. Debuts Pokémon *Tucker's Charizard *Emerald's Metagross Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 28 chapters